


Energy Drinks

by ConsultingPsychopath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AUish, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingPsychopath/pseuds/ConsultingPsychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little drabble on the stupid debates Dean and Cas would have (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy Drinks

“Come on Cas, it would totally be 5 hours of half assed energy.”

“Dean, are you being serious? If you get 5 hours of energy from one can then obviously drinking only half would merely give you 2.5 hours of energy. It’s only logical” Cas replied haughtily.

“No no no Im telling you it would be half assed energy dude, half assed” Dean grinned back.

Cas mock glared at his dofus of a boyfriend as Dean continued to try prove his theory that the can of energy drink would give half the energy not half the time. After a few more long minutes of debate the duo spun round in their booth and looked at the group behind them. It was hard to tell if their looks of confusion mixed with amusement was from the live comedy show they were supposed to be watching or their own debate. However after a raised eyebrow from the golden haired man in the middle they realised the group was indeed laughing at them, therefore Dean decided that yes these people could be used.

“Okay we need outside opinion; do you think drinking half this can” Dean lifted the energy in the air “would give you 5 hours of mild energy or 2 and half hours of full energy?”

The triplet composed of three males seemed to pause and think it over for a minute or two. Then they decided on their answer.

“5 hours of half energy” the brunettes said but the third golden haired boy smirked slightly and sided with Cas’s belief of 2.5 hours of energy.

“See, I told you” Dean happily proclaimed facing back towards Cas. Cas just pouted before snatching the drink out of Deans hand and sculling half the drink.

“There, now we can have accurate results” he grinned back.

“Oh no, you gotta have at least two experiments to make it fair” Dean joked drinking the remained half.

“Aww, I was gonna drink the rest of it. It tastes nice…but I guess it could taste even better on you” Cas smirked as he leaned over and pulled his boyfriend into a lust filled kiss Dean was all too happy to submit too.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Unbeknownst to the love-struck duo, the group above had begun discussing their unusual yet nteresting debate. Gabriel flicked a strand of blond hair and swore that “I was at the food counter earlier and the two idiots were debating over how to pronounce the word tomato.”

Alfie looked down at them puzzled and queried “I wonder if all their debates are like that?”

Sam laughed and shook his head, “oh Alfie you have no idea…”


End file.
